


Gone

by actuallysleepdeprived



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: it didn't turn out that way, sorry - Freeform, this was supposed to be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallysleepdeprived/pseuds/actuallysleepdeprived
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The castle is empty. Empty, that is, except for Pidge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [safety_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/safety_dancer/gifts).



> Hey! I just wanted to let y'all know that Pidge's pronouns in this are they/them bc the jury is still out on officially pronouns. I love all the HCs, but this is what I am choosing for my work.

     It was quiet. Unnervingly quiet. Usually the Castleship is filled with the sounds of Shiro training, Hunk cooking, Coran babbling, and Lance just being Lance. Today, there was nothing. Pidge found this unnerving, but decided to appreciate the chance to work in peace. After a little while though, Pidge couldn’t ignore it anymore. They picked up their Bayard and started through the castle. The hallway was about four Hunk’s wide and twenty Shiro’s tall. Each footstep echoed ominously. It was bad enough that Pidge was in space thousands of light years away from home with both his father and brother missing, now it seemed like Pidge was in space alone. The thought sent shivers down their spine. Every creak seemed like it was coming to get them, every noise seemed villainous. 

     The kitchen was empty. Everything was put back in its correct spot, the countertops were glistening, and the cupboard door that always seemed to be slightly ajar was closed; there wasn’t even a single crumb to reveal Hunk was in there yesterday cooking up a storm. Lance wasn’t in his room. That was odd, considering it was 6:00 in the morning. Lance doesn’t usually roll out of bed until eight. The weirdest thing of all, however, was the fact that his room was spotless. Pidge had been in there just a couple days ago, and it was a pigsty. There were clothes everywhere, it smelled sour, and there were bottles upon bottles of some kind of goop. When asked, Lance just smiled his dumb Lance smile and said “Satin soft skin doesn’t come naturally.” Now, the bed was made, there was nothing in the wardrobe, and the room smelled faintly of roses.

     “Where is everyone?” Pidge muttered to themself, taking in the empty training room. Everything was put back in its place, and the thin layer of Space Dust that had settled on the equipment overnight confirmed that neither Shiro nor Keith had been in there. “The lions are all here, so they can’t have left, and I’m pretty sure Lance would never voluntarily clean anything.” Sighing, Pidge made their way back to kitchen. It was only natural that they were hungry. Pidge had been searching high and low for hours (searching high only because Coran had a nasty habit of hanging out on ledges in order to make dramatic entrances by jumping down in front of poor unsuspecting paladins) and was exhausted. The reality of the situation was starting to sink in. Just a couple hours ago, the paladins, Coran, and Allura had all been talking and laughing. Hunk was trying to teach everyone a game called ‘Ninja’. It involved trying to hit people and moving really fast so you wouldn’t get hit. Lance got really into it, but the game got called off when he accidentally gave Coran a black eye. Then they all went to bed. They were  _ supposed _ to all wake up. Eat breakfast. Form Voltron. Train. Live. Be in the castle. Be here. Not leave Pidge alone. Not abandon their friend. Not make Pidge feel, once again, like the odd one out. The one who didn’t belong. The one trying to make things right, but failing over and over. Pidge took a deep breath and forced those thoughts back down. They were going to find the rest of their team. The team didn’t leave on purpose. They couldn’t have. 

     “Alright, Rover,” Pidge said in what they hoped was a determined voice, but actually sounded much closer to tears. “Do you have any idea?” There was no answer. “Rover?” Pidge called, looking around. The little robot was nowhere in sight. Pidge went out into the main hall, but there was still no sign of Rover. Somewhere along the way, Pidge had gotten separated from Rover, and Rover had disappeared. This time when Pidge drew a shaky breath, they let themself go. Tears rolled down Pidge’s cheeks, their body wracked with the sobs. 

     “Is it me?” Pidge shouted angrily into space. “Am I cursed?” The words echoed around the chamber, coming back again and again.  _ Cursed _ .  _ Cursed. Cursed. _ “First my brother and my father, now Allura, Coran, Lance, Hunk, Keith, even Shiro? What have I done? What is so wrong with me that everyone I love gets taken away? Am I being punished for something? Is that what this is? Is this my punishment? To stay alone on this spaceship for the rest of my days? Haunted by the memory of my friends? By what might have been? Why must-” Pidge’s words were cut off by a strange rumbling in their chest. It was both foreign and familiar. It calmed Pidge down just enough to breath. It took them a moment, but Pidge finally realised that it was the Green Lion.  _ Relax _ , it seemed to say.  _ I’m still here. I have not left you. I will not leave you. Trust in me. We will get through this, together.  _ Pidge seemed to sense that the Lion was sad as well. Without the paladins, the other Lions were almost useless, and it would be impossible to form Voltron. The Green Lion didn’t like the feeling of loneliness and helplessness any more than Pidge did. 

     Pidge stood up, dried their tears, and nodded in agreement with the Green Lion. “Whatever happened, I’m going to find a way to fix it. That’s what I do. I help my friends. I set things right. I protect the universe.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So, initially, Pidge was supposed to find everyone together at a surprise birthday party for them. It didn't turn out like that. Whoops. I'm not really sure what happened. Also, I'm pretty sure I'm going to continue this.


End file.
